fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryan Ruiz
| clubnumber = 11 (2011-2013) 10 (2013-2014) & (2014-2015) | debut = Blackburn (h) (11 Sept 2011) | lastapp = Norwich (a) (2 May 2015) | firstgoal = Everton (h) (23 Oct 2011) | lastgoal = Reading (h) (17 Jan 2015) | joinedfrom = Twente, £10.6 million - 31 Aug 2011 | leftfor = Sporting Lisbon, £2 million - 7 Jul 2015 | leagueapps(gls) = 97 (12) | allapps(gls) = 107 (13) | otherclubs = Alajuelense (2003-2006) Gent (2006-2009) Twente (2009-2011) (from Fulham) (2014) | international = Costa Rica (2005-present) | apps(gls) = 71 (16) }} Bryan Ruiz played at Fulham from 2011 until 2015. An attacking midfielder, he has represented Costa Rica on over 70 occasions to date. A flamboyant and skilful player, Bryan was one of Fulham's most expensive signings in history after costing £10.6 million from FC Twente in 2011. His time at the club was largely unsuccessful however, and despite some good displays, he was too often criticised for not having the strength or fight required to play at the highest level. =Career= Before Fulham Fulham (2011-2015) Bryan signed for Fulham on deadline day 31 August 2011 for £10.6 million. This was generally a high fee for a player who was yet unproven in a major European league such as the Premier League, but fans were optimistic for the club of his capture. He made his debut on 11 September 2014 as he played against Blackburn Rovers but didn't have the greatest of matches and was substituted at half time. He opened his scoring account at the club with a delightful chip over Tim Howard against Everton, and another followed lter in the 2011-12 season with a skillfully lofted finish against Bolton Wanderers. In 2012-13, Bryan perhaps played some of his better football in his time at the club. Another great goal at Reading and a free-kick the following week against Everton meant he was looking to show he was worth the money the club had invested in him. A fantastic performance shortly followed as Fulham gained a magnificent point in a 3-3 draw away to Arsenal which improved his status among the fans who were previously on the fence over him. Unfortunately for Bryan, he was injured the following week against Sunderland and did not reach match fitness until December 2012. Throughout the tailend of 2012-13 and 2013-14, he struggled to regain any consistent form and ultimately fans were on his back again, culminating in him getting jeered by his own supporters as he was substituted off during a 3-1 loss to Man Utd at Craven Cottage in November 2013 After Martin Jol was sacked as manager of the club a few weeks later, Rene Meulensteen only gave him a few minutes playing time and was deemed surplus to requirements and he was shipped out to PSV Eindhoven in January 2014 as he spent the rest of the season there to recapture some form. He performed well in Holland, and this lead onto the World Cup in Brazil where he had a largely successful campaign including a winning goal against Italy in a surprising 1-0 win for Costa Rica. Bryan rejoined his Fulham teammates during pre-season of 2014-15, but with Felix Magath now in charge of the first team, he did not see Ruiz in his plans and never picked him for a single match. It was only after Kit Symons replaced Magath that he featured for Fulham again. A goal against Doncaster in the League Cup and a sensational performance in a 4-0 win over Bolton Wanderers helped to rekindle a flame between himself and the Fulham faithful, though performances were far too inconsistent. On deadline day in the January transfer window of 2015, Bryan was believed to have been loaned out to Spanish La Liga side Levante for the duration of the season, which would also see him reach the end of his contract with Fulham. However, the deal fell through when it had emerged that the paperwork had not been submitted in time. Kit Symons had to reaffirm that the paperwork on Fulham's side of the fence was dealt with in time. He returned to playing with Fulham on 14 February against Ipswich Town. The club had decided to extend the one year extension option on Bryan's contract shortly after the 2014-15 season had ended - it was well known that he was to leave the club during the close season and Fulham did not want one of their most expensive signings at the time leave on a free transfer. Not long afterwards, he left for Sporting Lisbon on 7 July 2015 in a deal thought to be in the region of £2 million. After Fulham =Fulham Statistics= Appearances Disciplinary =Fulham Matches= External links and references Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Costa Rica